SWG - PROJECT SUMMARY The Tennessee CFAR (TN-CFAR) Scientific Working Groups (SWGs) will be comprised of members with expertise in scientific discovery, clinical care, public health, biostatistics, informatics, and community engagement, and will leverage strengths of the partner institutions. The initial SWGs?Continuum of HIV Care and Personalized HIV Care?were identified as high-priority areas that take advantage of these strengths and local resources, and to allow our CFAR to have the greatest impact on the field. These SWGs have synergistic goals to improve HIV care on the population and individual level, and will drive research and implementation strategies to contribute to the TN-CFAR mission to provide HIV/AIDS research leadership at our institutions, mentor the next generation of HIV researchers, and ultimately reduce the burden of HIV/AIDS. Specific Aims of both SWGs will be to (1) connect clinical investigators, laboratory scientists, public health practitioners, and community stakeholders; and (2) nurture trans-institutional and trans-disciplinary protocol teams that implement and complete collaborative research addressing critical questions in each area. These Aims will be achieved through processes common to each SWG that will be overseen by the Administrative Core, and several initiatives and Sub-aims specific to each SWG. To develop the next generation of HIV/AIDS investigators, both SWGs will implement processes specifically designed to attract new and junior investigators, will provide an environment that fosters effective mentorship, and will assure that each new/junior investigator has a specific mentor. These SWGs will be highly data-driven, working with the Administrative Core and the Biostatistics and Biomedical Informatics Core to develop REDCap databases to collect and disseminate real-time data on SWG performance. Among the most important outcome measures will be: 1) high impact publications with trans-institutional, trans-disciplinary authorship; and 2) new grant submissions and awards that are trans-institutional and trans-disciplinary. Additional data collected and evaluated will include extent of engagement from all three partner institutions and community stakeholders, new and junior investigators, and mentors identified for junior investigators. Each SWG includes an innovative concept project led by a mentored junior investigator to be initiated in Year 1 of the TN-CFAR.